Cleated bicycle shoes capable of being securely connected to pedals are widely used to provide a more efficient means for pedaling. A system of this type is desirable because it allows the user to generate force on the upstroke as well as the down stroke of the pedal cycle.
However, once a user dismounts the bicycle device the cleated shoes provide a disadvantage. The lift in the forefoot area associated with cleated bicycle shoes disturbs the normal gait pattern. This disturbance, accompanied with the slick nature of the cleat, makes walking difficult.
Furthermore, the friction caused by walking in cleated bicycle shoes causes damage to the cleat, and significantly reduces the life of said shoe. Adding to the expense of replacing cleated bicycle shoes, many cyclists also have bicycles custom aligned after each new cleat purchase.
One solution to this problem has been for users of a cleat pedal attachment system to carry an extra pair of shoes for walking. This however, is not a practical solution for many cyclists as it necessitates the use of the bag, such as a backpack, to carry said extra pair of shoes. This is cumbersome and increases the relative weight of a cyclist, thereby increasing the work needed to propel a bicycle.
Thus, a device is needed that enhances the traction of a cleated bicycle shoe and protects the cleat of said shoe, thereby improving the ease of walking and extending the life of the shoe. All the while said device must remain lightweight and easily transportable.